Safe House
by Pizza the Hut
Summary: A reunion for Carol and her old school friend Julie, leads to Julie and Elizabeth both being held as prisoners by two brothers, one of whom requires help breaking out. However, there is more to their "prison" than even their captors can imagine.
1. Prologue

Safe House

By Pizza the Hut

Acknowledgement

The concept of the Tomorrow People, and the characters originally created for the Tomorrow People are the intellectual propery of Roger Price. All other concepts and characters in this work aremine.

Prologue

Brian went into the cellar of the house. In the corner was the large electronic device left by the old man. Little by little, the device had begun to fail. Warning lights began to appear on its round display panel, and it had begun to emit a noisy hum. Brian tapped a few keys on the control panel.

"Yes, what is it" said the voice impatiently.

"This thing's flashing warnings" said Brian.

"Who is this?" asked the voice. "Where is my counterpart?"

"Brian, my name's Brian" said Brian.

"Where is my counterpart?" the voice repeated.

"Don't know" said Brian. "He disappeared about six months ago. Do you want me to try to find him?"

"No" said the voice. "He is unimportant. You will work on his behalf. You must obey me without question, is that clear?" There was a pause. The voice repeated . "I said, is that clear?"

"Understood" said Brian.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"John, could I have a quick word, in confidence" said Richard, taking advantage of the fact that he was alone with John in the Lab.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked John.

"It's Carol. Something I've noticed about her. Something not quite right. I don't think she's particularly well" said Richard.

"How do you mean?" asked John.

"I think she's having memory problems. Silly thing really, like forgetting where she's put things down, that sort of thing. But the other day we went out bike riding, just me, Carol and Lyndon, well that was the plan anyway" said Richard hesitantly.

"Go on" said John.

"She just couldn't. I mean, she got on and just fell off. Like she'd forgotten to pedal. I mean, that's impossible, isn't it?"

"If I may interject" said TIM. "Carol has only just returned after spending many years where bicycles were never invented. It is not unlikely that her experience is far too remote to draw on."

"You didn't see it, TIM" said Richard. "She just let go of the handlebars and fell off sideways." Richard punctuated it by simulating Carol's fall by falling sideways off the stool.

"I'll have a quiet word with her" said John, just as Carol jaunted in. "Ah, Carol, perfect timing. We were just talking about you."

"Nothing bad I hope" said Carol.

"No, nothing bad. Just want a little chat, that's all. Just come and sit down here" said John.

"Sounds ominous" said Carol, sitting by the telepathy table.

"How've you been?" asked John.

"Fine. How about you?" said Carol in return.

"I'm okay, but how about you? Managing okay? No problems?" asked John.

"Is this about me falling off that bike?" said Carol. "It was just an accident."

"We're just a bit concerned. After your head injury." Said John.

"I'm fine, honest" replied Carol, defensively.

"Just a bit forgetful" said Richard.

"Everybody forgets things from time to time. You can't expect to remember everything" said Carol.

"Like how to ride a bike" said Richard.

"That was just one instance!" said Carol.

"Okay then," said Richard. "When we were kids, what was the name of Uncle Sandy's dog?"

"Sparky!" said Carol positively. "It was Sparky!"

"Sparky was the name of Janice's rabbit" said Richard. "The dog was called Boomer."

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Carol. "Janice never had a rabbit!"

"Of course she did" said Richard. "Sparky!"

"I think you must be remembering it wrong" said Carol.

"Anyway, I think Richard has a point" said John.

"Are you ganging up on me?" said Carol.

"No, Carol, but if you're having problems, maybe we should keep tabs on you" said John.

"There's nothing wrong with me" said Carol.

"So there's nothing wrong with you?" said John.

"Nothing" said Carol.

"Okay, so who are we?" asked John.

"I'm Carol, you're John and he's Richard. Not forgetting TIM" said Carol.

"No, I mean what do we call ourselves?" asked John.

"Museum Camels" said Carol quick as a flash.

"What?" exclaimed Richard.

"Museum Camels!" repeated Carol.

"Are you sure?" said John. "Is that right?"

"Yes, Museum Camels" said Carol.

"Try the Tomorrow People" said John.

"That's what I said" said Carol.

"No, Piglet, you didn't" said Richard.

"Why? What did I say?" said Carol.

"You said Museum Camels" said John.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Carol.

"I'm afraid you did" said TIM. "I will replay the audio from the last few minutes." Carol listened to the audio as the realisation of what she had said dawned on her.

"Why did I say that?" said Carol.

"Maybe you're not fully recovered yet" said John.

"But the Panacea" said Carol.

"Maybe you weren't exposed to it for long enough" said John. "Perhaps you should take some time off and recuperate."

"Perhaps" said Carol. "But please don't tell the others. I don't want to be treated like some kind of special case."

"Perhaps, Carol, you should lie on the medibed and allow me to examine you" said TIM.

"All right, if it would make you happy" said Carol reluctantly climbing on to the bed. "But I don't think you'll find any problems." A yellow beam slowly scanned Carol's head for a few minutes. "Honestly, I fell fine."

"I would prefer it if you didn't speak please Carol" said TIM.

"Sorry TIM" said Carol. TIM completed his scan and Carol swung her legs to one side and sat upright on the bed. "All clear?"

"Not exactly" said TIM.

"Oh" said Carol worriedly.

"The scan shows an inconsistency in your brain texture" said TIM.

"Is that serious?" asked Carol.

"What it means for you is that some memory engrams have become confused. Consequently, you may have forgotten some things, like how to ride a bicycle, or you may get memories confused" said TIM.

"And that's how I'm going to be? With some part of me missing?" asked Carol.

"Only temporarily" said TIM. "There is enough Panacea still in your bloodstream to repair any brain damage, but in our atmosphere, recovery will be slow."

"Okay, TIM, this is what we're going to do. Firstly, I want you to put a remote override on Carol's jaunting band , and secondly, Carol, if you want to jaunt anywhere, let TIM know first" said John.

"John, that's not necessary!" protested Carol.

"I just don't want you jaunting off into Hyperspace" said John. "Maybe you should go back to Liz and Ed's. Take in some television."

"Okay" said Carol reluctantly walking to the jaunting pad. "I'm going to get very bored. Okay TIM, jaunt me home. I'll let you know when I want to come out. Honestly, I'll be like the Prisoner of Zenda!" Carol dematerialised.

"Do you think I could do that?" said Richard. "What do you call it again? Jaunting?"

"Maybe" said John. "It may not be so easy at your age. Most people break out in their teens. Anyway, I think I know how to cheer her up."

John, Helen, Carol, Elizabeth, Ed, Anthony, Janice, Clive and Lyndon were seated at a table at "Din-Dins", a new local restaurant.

"So, are we going to order?" asked Carol.

"Not just yet" said John. "Just one more to join the party."

"I thought this was supposed to be to be my celebration," said Carol, "to celebrate me coming back?"

"We've got another surprise for you, Auntie Carol" said Lyndon, before being shushed by Janice. Just then, John's mobile phone began to ring.

"What's up, John?" said Janice. "Sap on the line?"

"If you'll all just excuse me a minute" said John as he rose to leave the table.

"Janice!" said Elizabeth. "You know . . . " After a few minutes, Carol heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Cally. Been a while?" Carol turned in her chair. Behind her, flanked by John, was her old friend Julie.

"Jools! " Carol was almost stuck for words. "I . . . I don't believe it! Where have you been?"

"Where have I been? Where have you been?" said Julie as John escorted her to the empty chair between Carol and Elizabeth.

"Ed and I are big fans" said Elizabeth.

"Oh, thank you" said Julie. "We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes" said Elizabeth, flattered by the fact that Julie remembered her. "Anyway, it's Carol you're really here to see, not me."

"The Smooch Sisters ride again" said Ed.

During the evening, the group ordered and enjoyed their meals and Carol and Julie caught up. In the meantime, the proprietors of the restaurant, Brian, and his younger brother Shaun, were in conversation.

"I'm getting something" said Shaun indicating the group. "From over there".

"Which one?" asked Brian.

"I can't tell" said Shaun, "but it's definitely one of them. One of them at least."

"Honestly, our kid, you're bloody useless!" said Brian. "Well try and work out which one it is. We can't take them all."

After a couple of hours, the evening drew to a close. Carol and Julie had settled their differences and caught up.

"I'm playing in town tomorrow night" said Julie "and I expect you all to be there. Guest list of course" said Julie.

"We'll be there" said Elizabeth.

Julie returned to her car in the multi-storey car park. She plipped her key, and the indicators on the car flashed in unison with the relays of the central locking in response. She suddenly became aware of a figure behind her.

"Hello?" asked Julie. The figure stepped forwards. "Can I help you?"

The next thing Julie remembered was waking up on a strange bed, still wearing the clothes she wore to meet Carol and her friends. The furniture was old and the room was very clean. She swung her legs out of the bed, her head a little woozy. She walked towards the door and opened it a crack. Nobody there. She went out onto the landing and down the stairs into the lounge.

"Hello" said a voice behind her. It was Brian.

"What have you done?" asked Julie.

"Relax" said Brian. "We just need a little bit of help form you, that's all. Sit down." Julie didn't sit down. She remained standing.

"I will not sit down" said Julie.

"SIT DOWN" demanded Brian.

"I think the Police will be interested in this" said Julie, reaching into the inside pocket of her jacket for her mobile phone. It wasn't there. "Did you take my phone?"

Brian grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into the chair. "Shaun" he called, "get in here now." Brian's younger brother came into the room and sat opposite Julie on a stool. Shaun was quiet, obviously dominated by his brother. "We need you to help Shaun. He's like you."

"Like me? What do you mean, like me?"asked Julie, puzzled.

"Shaun has a, shall we say, talent that he needs to develop" said Brian, "and you're just the person to help him."

"Me?" asked Julie. "If he needs piano lessons or something . . ."

"No not piano lessons" said Brian. "He has headaches."

"Headaches?" repeated Julie.

"And fits sometimes" said Brian.

"I hear voices" interrupted Shaun, who was suddenly silenced with a look from Brian.

"Then I think he needs a doctor, not a musician. I think it's time to go" said Julie. "I take it I can go?"

"You can leave any time you like. All you have to do is get through the front door" said Brian.

"And I'll have my phone back, if you don't mind" said Julie, standing. Brian went to a writing bureau, opened it and took out Julie's mobile phone before handing it to her.

"I've taken the precaution of draining the battery" said Brian as Julie snatched it out of his hand and made her way towards the front door.

"Losers!" she shouted before opening the door and looking out. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How did you enjoy your concert?" asked TIM as Elizabeth and Ed stepped away from the jaunting pad.

"Bit of a non-event" said Ed. "She didn't turn up."

"Really?" said TIM. "How extraordinary!"

"Yes" said Elizabeth, sitting by the telepathy table. "Everyone got their money back, except us. We were on the guest list."

"Carol was very disappointed" said Ed. "She was looking forward to it."

"Yes," said TIM. "She was in a singing group with Julie when she was at school."

"I never imagined Carol as a singer" said Elizabeth.

"John told me" said Ed, just as John and Helen appeared on the jaunting pad.

"You never told me Carol was a singer" said Elizabeth to John.

"Well, she wasn't all that good" replied John. "Where is she today anyway?"

"We left her at home" said Elizabeth. "She said she needed to sort a few things out. She seemed a bit distracted by something when we got home."

"Yes . . . well, I know it's not for me to comment, but I don't think she's getting on too well with her husband" said John.

"Oh dear" said Elizabeth. "I didn't know."

"Don't let on. She's very good at keeping her private thoughts private" said John. "And anyway, she'll need to find somewhere affordable to live and a job."

"Oh I nearly forgot" said Elizabeth going through the contents of her handbag. "I got an invitation to a TV show through the post."

"TV? Anything I might have seen" asked Helen, joining Elizabeth at the telepathy table.

"Mulholland" replied Elizabeth, reading from the card she removed from an envelope. "Dear Elizabeth Peach, you are cordially invited to be part of the audience of a live edition of Mulholland."

"Mulholland!" replied Helen. "I've seen that. Quite lively. You could be on telly!"

"Graeme Mulholland is an investigative journalist, whose late night debate show has topped the ratings for the last two years" said TIM.

"We'll have to watch" said Helen. "When?"

"Tonight" said Elizabeth.

"Are you both going" asked John.

"The invite's just for one" said Ed. "I'm not bothered. I've been on telly before."

"Here we go again" said Elizabeth.

"Really? When?" asked Helen.

"Years ago" said Ed. "Crimewatch."

"Crimewatch?" replied John.

"Yeah" said Ed with a straight face. "Got eighteen months."

"No way" said John, shocked.

Ed looked straight at John for what seemed like an age, before his face broke into a grin. "Had you there, Johnny boy!" said Ed. "Sometimes there are advantages to not being telepathic! Actually it was University Challenge."

"University Challenge? I'm impressed, Ed. I really am" said John.

"Don't be" said Elizabeth. "He was in the audience."

"But at least I was on University Challenge" said Ed.

"Anyway, we'll have to get everyone together to watch it tonight" said John.

"On tonight's edition our reporter Nigel Popland goes undercover to discover what really happens to cars bought up by 'quick buy' companies, Bev Slater looks at what makes the perfect full English breakfast, but first I meet a very remarkable young man with a very bold claim." Said Graeme Mulholland the presenter. "Imagine if you will what it must have been like to be one of the first humans. Imagine living in a world where your closest relatives and most of your friends are apes. Add to that the added complication that you're keeping the very nature of your existence a secret from the apes, while at the same time trying to search out other humans. Now imagine if you will that people walk amongst us today facing the same struggles. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my studio guest, Shaun Robinson." The audience erupted into applause, as a young man walked on from the wings and took a seat next to Mulholland. Meanwhile, the Tomorrow People watched on the view screen in the Lab.

"That's the waiter from Din Dins!" said Janice.

"Shaun Robinson!" said Rachel.

"You know him?" asked Janice.

"Went to school with him. He was in the year below me. Fancies me" said Rachel. The action on screen continued.

"Shaun, can you explain for us a little about why you're here" asked Mulholland.

"Yes" said Shaun, a little nervously. "I believe that I am an example of a new species of human – one that follows on from what's known as modern man."

"Well, as I said in my introduction Shaun, that's a very bold claim. I mean to me and I guess to most people, you don't look any different from anybody else. What sets you apart?" asked Mulholland.

"Well, it's mostly mental ability" replied Shaun.

"He's getting close to the truth" said Carol. "Could he be a Tomorrow Person, do you think?"

"If he is, he's just about to expose us live on television" said John.

"Then, he'll have to be stopped" said Carol.

"And how?" asked John. "This is live television."

*Elizabeth, are you getting this?* 'pathed John.

*Yes John* 'pathed Elizabeth, from the studio.

*Is he genuine?* 'pathed John. *Are you picking anything up?*

*I'm sensing something, but he seems very undisciplined* 'pathed Elizabeth.

"I can show you" said Shaun. He looked at Mulholland for a second, then Mulholland reacted. He stood up as if something had disturbed him, only to see a bunch of keys emerge from his trouser pocket and float in front of him. Then as they watched as one of the keys unclipped itself from the key ring.

"This is totally genuine, I promise you" said Mulholland. "This is not rigged. Let me demonstrate." Mulholland took the separated key in one hand and the bunch in the other and walked over to the audience so that they could be examined by a woman in the audience, who confirmed that there was nothing suspicious about the keys, to applause from the audience. "And what other tricks do you have?"

"Not tricks, Graeme" said Shaun as Mulholland returned to his chair, "ablilites."

"Okay, abilities, sorry" said Mulholland.

"Telepathy" said Shaun.

"You can read minds?" asked Mulholland.

"Communicate" said Shaun. "I can communicate telepathically with people."

"So you can communicate with me?" asked Mulholland.

"No, it'd have to be someone like me" replied Shaun.

"Do you know anybody else with your abilities?" asked Mulholland.

"No" replied Shaun.

"So you've not conversed with anyone telepathically?" asked Mulholland.

"Well there was someone" replied Shaun. "An old man with the gift. I could communicate with him. He showed me the trick with the keys."

"Have you found anybody else with your gift?" asked Mulholland.

"No" replied Shaun.

"Do you think there could be anybody in the audience with your ability?" asked Mulholland.

"I don't like where this is leading" said Helen, watching in the Lab.

*Be careful, Elizabeth* 'pathed John.

*What should I do?* 'pathed Elizabeth. *Should I jaunt out?*

*Definitely not!* 'pathed John.

"The lady at the end of the row in the middle" said Shaun. "Over there." The camera swung round to show Elizabeth, now identified on live television.

"Can we have a microphone on this lady, please?" said Mulholland, as a boom microphone was positioned over Elizabeth's head. "Now madam, could we have your name please?" asked Mulholland.

"Elizabeth" said Elizabeth, feeling very vulnerable.

"Elizabeth, have you ever experienced anything like what Shaun has described?" asked Mulholland.

"No, never" said Elizabeth, before being interrupted by Shaun.

"She was talking to someone called John a minute ago" said Shaun.

"To be fair, Shaun, John is a very common name" said Mulholland. "Surely there's room for doubt? Elizabeth, were you holding a conversation with someone called John?"

"Certainly not!" protested Elizabeth.

"You sound like a sceptic" said Mulholland.

"If you mean I'm a non-believer, I'd agree" said Elizabeth.

"Would it be right to say you have a friend called John?" asked Mulholland.

"Everybody knows someone called John" said Elizabeth. "It's a common name. You said so yourself" said Elizabeth.

"Right" said John, "this has gone far enough."

"I can jam the broadcast" said TIM.

"Please do" said John. "In the meantime, no contact with Elizabeth, at least not until she contacts us. That boy Shaun knows too much, and is too ready to tell all." On cue, TIM interrupted the broadcast.

Elizabeth awoke in a strange place. A strange bed in a strange room. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. The light from the window illuminated the room, furnished with old furniture. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being approached by a young man at the television studio after the live broadcast broke down.

*John? John, are you there?* Elizabeth tried to 'path.

She cautiously opened the door and looked round. There was nobody. She walked down the stairs, and became aware that she was not alone. She could hear someone moving about in what she guessed must be the kitchen. She cautiously pushed through the door to see a woman with short spiky hair at the sink, washing up. Elizabeth cleared her throat to attract the woman's attention, who immediately turned round. It was Julie.

"Oh, you startled me!" said Julie. "You're Cally's friend, aren't you?"

"Cally?" asked Elizabeth.

"I mean Carol. It's an old school nickname. It's Liz, isn't it?" said Julie.

"Yes" said Elizabeth. "How did I get here?"

"Same way I did, I suppose" said Julie. "Fancy a brew?" Julie recounted how she had been abducted by Brian, which concurred with Elizabeth's own account. They sat at the dining table and drank their tea as they conversed.

"Have they said anything to you?" asked Julie. "Anything strange?"

"Nothing" said Elizabeth. "Not had a chance yet."

"Oh, they will. Shaun's not so bad. He's the quiet one. It's Brian I don't trust. His brother. He's up to something, I just know it" said Julie.

"I think the fact that we're here is proof of that. What do they want with us? Do you know?" asked Elizabeth.

Julie paused for a moment before replying. She took a sip of her tea and looked straight at Elizabeth. "Brian thinks Shaun is some kind of mind reader. He thinks I can help him."

"And can you?" asked Elizabeth, feigning ignorance.

"How could I help him?" replied Julie. "I don't know anything about mind reading. Anyway it's all made up rubbish, isn't it."

"I suppose so" said Elizabeth.

"So you don't know anything about these two?" said Julie.

"No" replied Elizabeth.

"And you don't know anything about mind reading?" asked Julie.

"No" replied Elizabeth.

"So why are you here?" asked Julie.

"I don't know" said Elizabeth.

Julie paused for a moment, stood up and took her empty tea cup to the sink. "I saw you on television" said Julie. "I saw you, and I watched Shaun say you were some sort of super human. What's going on Elizabeth?"

"Nothing!" said Elizabeth beginning to panic. She tried to 'path the other Tomorrow People, but her communication couldn't get through.

"Shall I tell you what I think?" said Julie. "I think, mad as it sounds, there's more than a grain of truth in what Shaun said. I think I'm here because of some sort of mistaken identity. I think he was after you all the time. I think the only reason I'm here is he got his wires crossed and thought I was like you!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" said Elizabeth. "That's pure fantasy!"

"That's what I thought too. Until I came across – well come with me and I'll show you" said Julie, leading Elizabeth into the hallway. "I think it'd be safer for you to hold on to the banister." Elizabeth curled her arm around the spindles of the banister and Julie held tightly on to the newel post at the bottom of the stairs as she gingerly unlocked the front door. The door swung open revealing a strangely spectral nothingness beyond. After a few minutes, Julie stretched over and slammed the door shut. She raised her eyebrows before speaking. "Well?"

Elizabeth sat on the stair before speaking. "Okay, but please don't say anything to anyone, especially not those two." Elizabeth composed herself before continuing. "What's outside there is Hyperspace."

"Hyperspace? What's that?" asked Julie.

"It's . . . it's not important right now, just accept what I say for now, and stay away from it. What Shaun said on TV yesterday was right. There are people who are the next evolutionary step. Me included." Said Elizabeth.

"And Shaun?" asked Julie.

"Probably, I don't know" said Elizabeth.

"So who else? Are there others?" asked Julie.

"Yes, there are others" said Elizabeth.

"Is Carol one?" asked Julie.

"No, not Carol" said Elizabeth, trying to protect Carol's confidence. "Nobody you know. Anyway, you've got to keep this to yourself if we're to get out of here."

Just then, the door opened, and Brian, followed by Shaun.

"Hello ladies! Daddy's home!" said Brian loudly. "Elizabeth, I'd like a word with you later. After dinner." The two marched into the kitchen.

"The upside of having kidnappers who are also restaraunteurs is that the eating's good" said Julie.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four sat around the dining table, after finishing their meal. "I hope you didn't mind having dinner so early" said Brian. "One of the downsides of working in the catering trade is having to eat at unorthodox times."

"Think nothing of it" said Elizabeth, having enjoyed the meal.

"We need your help" said Brian.

"Here we go again" said Julie.

"Shut it!" yelled Brian, towering over Julie.

"You don't scare me, you great bully" said Julie.

"Calm down, Brian" said Shaun. "We need them to help. You'll just alienate them."

"I'll alienate you in a minute!" said Brian, turning on his brother.

"Well, if that's your attitude, I'm off to work" said Shaun, as he got up to put his jacket on. "I'll see you there, shall I?" And with that, Shaun left.

"How's he going to get out? I mean, how's he going to get through . . ." Elizabeth suddenly stopped herself from saying Hyperspace.

"Through the Swirls?" said Brian.

"Is that what it's called? The Swirls?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's what we call them" said Brian. "That's for us to know. You needn't worry about it, just don't go near it."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"After what happened to the cat . . . you just don't want to know" said Brian. Elizabeth knew more than she was letting on. "Anyway, you're here to help my brother."

"More than happy to. How can I help?" asked Elizabeth.

"Shaun has this gift. A psychic thing, if you can believe in such a thing" said Brian.

"Look, I've been through all this with you before at the TV studio. I'm not psychic. I can't help your brother" protested Elizabeth.

"I think you're keeping something from me" said Brian.

"If Liz says she can't help, she can't help. Can't you get it through your thick skull" said Julie.

"Just can it, will you? Or do you want me to throw you into the swirls?" yelled Brian. He got up and put his jacket on. "Anyway, there's nothing I can do with you, only our Shaun, he's the gifted one. I've got work to do. We'll start again tomorrow." With this, he left.

"So what now?" asked Julie. "Can you help him?"

"Oh yes, I can help him. I just don't know if I should or not. Open up to Shaun, and I open up to Brian. Then what next? He's already got television involved. He'd have no qualms about going public. We couldn't afford for that to happen, none of us" said Elizabeth.

"And how many of you are there?" asked Julie.

"Oh, not many" said Elizabeth. "Look, where's the little girl's room? I need a wee."

"Oh, up the stairs, last door on the right" said Julie. Elizabeth followed Julie's directions, up the stairs and onto the landing. Before she reached the bathroom door, she had a sudden sense of something. She stopped. There was definitely something there. Something told her to look up. Above her was a hatch, leading to the attic. She took one look around to make sure that the coast was clear, then concentrated on the hatch. Slowly, the hatch opened, and the attic ladder descended. Elizabeth climbed the ladder and entered the attic. The feeling was stronger here. The attic was dark, and she couldn't quite make out her surroundings. At one end of the attic was a small window. She stumbled towards the window, and on reaching it, looked out. Instead of the swirls of Hyperspace, she saw the outside world. She saw other houses, streets, people, cars, the park.

*John?* she 'pathed, hopefully. *Carol? TIM? Anyone?*

*Liz! We've been worried sick* came the reply from John. *Where are you?*

*I'm in a house – I'm not entirely sure where. Julie's with me* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*Julie? What's she doing there?* 'pathed Carol.

*A case of mistaken identity* 'pathed Elizabeth. *They thought she was one of us. The boy from the television show and his brother*

*They are the brothers who run the restaurant you went to* 'pathed TIM. *Obviously the younger one sensed the presence of other psychics and assumed that Julie was also a Tomorrow Person. She must have been abducted to help him*

*They didn't need to do that* 'pathed Elizabeth. *We would have helped anyway.*

*They didn't necessarily know that* 'pathed John. *Elizabeth, can you jaunt out of there?*

*Probably, but Julie would be stuck in the house* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*Are they still there? The brothers?* 'pathed Carol.

*No, they've gone to work* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*So you can let Julie out?* 'pathed Carol.

*No, Carol. The house is in Hyperspace, well most of it is. The roof space seems to be continuous with real space.* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*That's interesting* 'pathed John. *Sounds like whatever's keeping the house in Hyperspace is breaking down, like it's not being maintained properly. How are the brothers getting in and out of the house?*

*I don't know* 'pathed Elizabeth. *They just seem to walk through the front door like it's the most natural thing in the world.*

*Then they must be in receipt of alien technology* 'pathed TIM. *Perhaps this is why their technology is breaking down – they can't maintain it properly. Elizabeth, I'm going to patch you through to Ed.*

*Hello, Liz?* 'pathed Ed. *Am I talking straight into your head?*

*Yes, Ed* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*Wow!* 'pathed Ed. *So youre okay are you babes?*

*Yes, I'm fine. We're both fine* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*Listen, babes, we're going to get you out, you and Julie, so don't worry* 'pathed Ed. *You just tell us where you are and we'll get the Police.*

*No!* 'pathed Elizabeth *you mustn't!*

*Babes, they've kidnapped you. What do you expect?* 'pathed Ed.

*We can't and won't involve the Police* 'pathed John. *We must protect our anonymity.*

*It's all very well for you* 'pathed Ed. *Would you be so casual if it were Helen in there?*

*Believe me, Ed, I would* 'pathed John.

"Liz, are you okay up there?" Julie shouted from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm okay" replied Elizabeth. "I'll be down in a minute."

*I've got to go now* 'pathed Elizabeth. *Julie's noticed I've been a while.*

*Okay, Liz. Just keep your chin up. We'll work something out.* 'pathed John.

*Don't worry babes, we'll get you out* 'pathed Ed. *And Liz . . . I love you.*

*I love you too, Ed* 'pathed Elizabeth.

"So Rachel gets into the house. Then what?" asked Ed.

"Not that I'm happy about it" said John, but she'll use her feminine wiles on this Shaun character. From what I gather, he's the weak link in the system."

"I still don't get why we can't just go to the Police" said Ed. "That's my Liz they've got in there.

"Don't be silly" said Carol. "If we got the Police involved, we'd be exposed. The Tomorrow People would be all over the newspapers!"

"Carol's quite right" said John. "We've got to play this one carefully. We know the score. And stop worrying, Ed. Tomorrow People have balls, especially the women."

Ed looked across at Carol. "Something you're not telling us, love?"

"Metaphorically" said John as Anthony appeared on the jaunting pad.

"Has she gone yet?" asked Anthony.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"Rachel" said Anthony. "She said she was going to go for it so hard, that Shaun kid wouldn't be able to think straight for a week."

"Not yet" said John.

"Oh good" said Anthony. "I wouldn't want to miss this. Rachel's quite fit."

Just then, Janice appeared on the jaunting pad. "You know, John" said Janice, "I think it'd be good if you could make these matter transmitter bands work better."

"Better? How do you mean" said John.

"Well, all I can do is go from home to the Lab and from the Lab to home. It'd be nice if just once in a while I could go between, say, Tesco and home for once" said Janice, approaching John. "What with the price of petrol these days."

"So far we don't have the technology" said TIM. "And besides, with respect, it would be better if your use of our technology were strictly controlled."

"Oh I get it," said Janice. "Your technology!"

"No, it's not like that" said Carol, moving towards her sister. "You know how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands." Just then, Rachel appeared on the jaunting pad, wearing a very short skirt and a low cut top. John was not impressed.

"No" said John.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Too short" said John pointing at Rachel's skirt, "and too low" he said pointing at her cleavage. "Go home and get dressed!"

"But Dad!" protested Rachel.

"Less of your defiance, young lady" said John.

"I'm twenty!" said Rachel. "Besides, Mum said I looked okay." She turned to Anthony, who had been staring at her. "Would you like to take a photograph? It'd last longer."

"Alice Rachel Dixon, don't argue with me!" said John.

"Nobody calls me Alice" said Rachel as she jaunted away. Everyone was looking at John.

"What?" said John.

"Well I think she looked very nice" said Anthony.

"Obviously!" said John, almost biting Anthony's head off.

"Hey, don't take it out on the boy!" protested Ed.

"Sorry, Ed" said John. "Sorry Anthony."

"S'allright" said Anthony.

"Maybe we should ascertain Rachel's whereabouts" said TIM. "Perhaps we should link."

"Good thinking, TIM" said John. "Shall we link?" John, Carol and Anthony sat around the telepathy table and linked hands. Janice sidled up to Ed.

"See what I mean" said Janice. "Their technology."

*Rachel? Are you there?* 'pathed John.

*I'm not getting changed, Dad.* the returning message came from Rachel.

*Rachel, we're not concerned about that right now* 'pathed John. *We need to know where you are.*

*I'm just about to go into the restaurant. Wish me luck* 'pathed Rachel in response.

*Just be careful* 'pathed Carol.

*Stick to the plan, and when you hook up with Elizabeth, don't forget to brief her* 'pathed John.

*And trust me, Dad. I'm a big girl now* 'pathed Rachel before signing off. Anthony grinned at this.

"What have I done?" said John, walking away from the table. "Sent my pretty daughter into God knows what kind of danger."

"She's not a kid anymore" said Ed.

"That's what worries me" said John.

"And anyway, "continued Ed, "Tomorrow People have balls, especially the women!"

"Ed, that doesn't help" said John, getting more agitated. "And as for that skirt!"

"Come on John" said Carol, "she's certainly got the legs for it!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" shouted John.

"Just that . . . well, she's got nice legs, and she'd want to show them off. You're only young once and I know what kids can be like" said Carol.

"You know nothing about kids!" said John.

"I do!" protested Carol. "I've got two!"

"Yes, two boys!" shouted John. "Pity you never asked your Dad what it was like bringing up girls!"

"Oh John, you're impossible" shouted Carol before jaunting off, clearly upset.

Ed began slow hand clapping. "Oh, nice one, mate!" said Ed.

"Well . . . she provoked me!" said John.

"Lucky you said that to Carol and not me" said Janice, "or you'd be one Tomorrow Person _without_ balls!"

Sunday afternoon. Helen jaunted into the lab. "Has anybody seen Carol? She promised to help me with some telepathic exercises" said Helen.

"Well, she left the house early this morning" said Ed knowingly, "She seemed a bit quiet last night and went to bed early. For some reason"

"That's because big mouth here upset her. Didn't he tell you?" said Janice, pointing at John.

"Is this all about Rachel?" asked Ed.

"You wouldn't understand" said John.

"As it happens, John, I do understand" said Janice, "and for what it's worth, I agree with you. Rachel shouldn't have put herself in that situation. But Carol was only joking. There was no need to bite her head off."

John thought for a minute before speaking. "Maybe I did over react. Maybe I owe her an apology. I didn't mean to upset her like that" said John.

*Carol* 'pathed John. No reply. *Carol, are you there? Stop sulking!*

"She's not replying" said John. "TIM, can you see if you can get through to her please?"

After a few seconds, TIM replied. "John, Carol is not replying to me either" said TIM.

"She certainly knows how to sulk!" said Ed.

"No, Ed, Carol is not deliberately ignoring us. She is not replying because she can not reply" said TIM.

"You mean she's in some sort of trouble? asked Helen.

"I cannot tell" said TIM. "Her Alpha patterns seem to be very unusual."

"Maybe she hasn't completely recovered from her injuries" said John. "TIM, can you locate her please?"

"Certainly John" said TIM. TIM became silent for a few seconds before responding. "Carol is in Manchester."

"Manchester? Who does she know in Manchester?" asked Janice.

"I can't imagine" said John. "TIM, could you jaunt her back here please?"

"I'm sorry, John. Carol has removed her jaunting band" said TIM.

"Okay, could you jaunt me directly to her location please TIM?" asked John.

"Location locked in John" replied TIM.

"Do you want me to tag along?" asked Ed.

"No this is my mess" said John. "I'll sort it out on my own." John walked over to the jaunting pad. "Wish me luck" he said before dematerialising.

John rematerialised within a sports arena. What could Carol possibly be doing here? Recognising the array of blue seating, he concluded that he was inside the City of Manchester Stadium. From where he stood, near the top tier, he cold see the groundsmen tending the grass, and on the far side, slumped on one of the comfier seats usually reserved for the manager and other officials of the club, was Carol.

*Carol?* 'pathed John without reply. Sensing trouble, he jaunted to be by her side.

"Carol? Carol, are you okay?" said John. Carol appeared to be almost unconscious. John took her wrist to check her pulse, and she suddenly sprung to life.

"Oh! John! You caught me by surprise" said Carol looking up at John.

"Caught you by surprise?" said John. "I thought you were . . . well I just thought, that's all. Anyway, what are you doing here?

"Just meditating" said Carol. "Perhaps I was meditating a bit too deeply."

"Sounds very mystical" said John. "How long have you been meditating, then?"

"Just something I picked up in the future" said Carol. "It helps me focus. Helps me to connect. That's why I'm here. To pay my respects."

John looked round at the surroundings. "I didn't know you were a Man City supporter? I didn't even know you liked football" said John.

"I'm not here for the football" said Carol. "This is the site of the Carreras Memorial Church."

"The Carreras . . . ?" queried John.

"The future again" said Carol. "The Carreras Memorial Church."

"I had no idea you were religious?" said John.

"I'm not" said Carol, "and it's not that kind of Church. It's just a focus for people, that's all.

"And Carreras?" asked John.

"You'll have to forgive me if I get my tenses mixed up" said Carol. "So much historical information relates to events that haven't happened yet. We're on the site of one of the largest hospitals on the planet, and at the time of the return of the Keteen Rievers, it was bursting with patients. It was at this time that the Earth President Mervyn Carreras ordered the complete isolation of all such hospitals. Patients were sealed in, along with doctors, nurses, administrative staff, cleaning and catering staff. Everybody sealed in permanently."

"Politicians!" said John, disgusted. "Always the innocent who pay the price,"

"No, John, not this time" said Carol. "Carreras insisted in being isolated in there himself, with all the victims. He tended the sick of his own volition. Like millions of others, he gave his life so that everyone else could live. People would flock to places like this and meditate, and through meditation, they'd connect with those who'd passed. Casualties were heavy but Mervyn Carreras saved the human race."

"And you were connecting with them just now?" asked John.

"Not this time" said Carol. "Those who have passed are yet to be born. Would you like an apple?"

"Sorry? said John.

"Would you like an apple?" repeated Carol, reaching into a white plastic carrier bag and removing two green apples.

"Oh, thanks" said John, accepting the apple. "Where did you get these from?"

"I found a fantastic Sunday market a few miles up the road. I spent all morning there. It's ages since I've tasted an apple" said Carol reaching into a second bag. "And I got these gorgeous red shoes, and only a Fiver."

"Very nice" commented John.

"They had the same pair in black. I might have to come back for them next week" said Carol. "Maybe Helen could come with me?"

"Please don't tell Helen. I don't think I could handle it" said John. "I've always thought Heaven and Hell were the same place, depending on whether you were a man or a woman, and that place was a shoe shop. Anyway, how come the ground staff can't see us? I expected to be chucked out by now."

"They could see us if they wanted" said Carol, "but they don't know we're here. We call it plain sight hiding."

"And you can do this?" asked John.

"We all can. It's one of the things I learned while living away from Earth" said Carol.

"So how come I could see you?" asked John.

"You were looking for me, silly" said Carol. "If the groundsmen knew we were here, they'd be able to see us. John, I'm sorry about what I said about Rachel. I know if I went out dressed like that . . . well I know my Dad just wouldn't have allowed me. You must be terribly worried. Have you heard from Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth gets messages out when she can. Rachel and Julie are being treated well. Anyway, I don't want you worrying about them. You should be convalescing" said John.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel, seated at a table at Din Dins, perused the menu before her attention was broken by a voice.

"Are you ready to order?" said Chandra, the American waitress.

"Sorry?" said Rachel, not ready to have her concentration broken.

"Are you ready to order?" repeated Chandra.

"Oh, can I have a cup of tea please, no sugar" said Rachel.

"Tea" repeated Chandra, writing into her notebook. "Just tea. Nothing else?"

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for some friends. We'll order when they arrive" said Rachel.

"One tea, then" said Chandra, walking away unimpressed. She went behind the counter and began preparing a cup of tea for Rachel. Shaun appeared from the kitchen, and noticed Rachel sitting alone.

"Is that for table 16?" asked Shaun.

"Yes" replied Chandra.

"Let me take it" said Shaun.

"What?" asked Chandra.

"Let me take it" repeated Shaun.

"After my tip, are you?" said Chandra.

"No!" protested Shaun. "You can keep your stupid tip! I'll give you double, just let me take it!"

"Oh I get it" said Chandra, looking across at Rachel. "You're going to hit on her!"

"No I'm not" said Shaun. "She's an old friend. I just want to catch up with her, that's all"

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that" said Chandra, handing Shaun the cup of tea she had prepared for Rachel. "Now go get 'em, lover boy!" Embarrassed, Shaun took the tea over to Rachel.

"Tea for one" said Shaun, attracting Rachel's attention.

"Oh thank you" said Rachel in response. "It's Shaun, isn't it? Remember me? Rachel Dixon?"

"Er, yes, yes I do" said Shaun nervously.

"Well sit down" said Rachel, pulling a chair out for him.

"I'm sure your waitress can cope" said Rachel.

"Chandra? I suppose so" said Shaun.

"And is Chandra your girlfriend?" asked Rachel.

"No, nothing like that" said Shaun. "She just works here, a bit of waitressing and the accounts. She gets on my nerves, to tell the truth. A bit bossy. I'll be glad when she goes back to Kentucky at the end of the month."

"Chandra, can we have another cup of tea over here please?" said Rachel to Chandra. Chandra looked over at them, unimpressed, then went on to make another cup of tea.

"So how are you doing?" asked Rachel. "You seem to be doing okay."

"Yes, not bad" replied Shaun. "I run this place with my brother. We have other people working here too, in the kitchen and waiting on. Then there's Chandra."

"Your waitress accountant?" said Rachel.

"Accountant, really. It's just that one of our waitresses didn't turn in today, and Brian's busy at the house, so Chandra stepped in at the last minute" said Shaun.

"One more tea" said Chandra, placing the cup on the table. "Not over-working you are we?"

"Thanks Chan" said Shaun, as Chandra returned to the counter.

"The house?" asked Rachel.

"It was Gran's house. We inherited it after she died" explained Shaun.

"Oh I'm sorry. And Brian's doing a bit of maintenance, is he?" asked Rachel.

"We've got a couple of people staying there at the moment" said Shaun, realising he'd said too much. "Did you see me on TV the other day?"

"Mulholland? Yes I did. Pity it got cut short" said Rachel. "Anything interesting happen after?"

"No, not really" said Shaun.

"So, is it true what you said? About being superhuman?" asked Rachel.

"I wouldn't say superhuman" said Shaun.

"But is it true?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, it's true" replied Shaun.

"How did you find out? Asked Rachel.

"This old guy. He had the gift. He helped me with exercises and such. But he just disappeared one day. I feel like I've still got a long way to go" said Shaun.

"Well I was impressed. What you did with his keys!" said Rachel. "Could you make this menu float?"

"Easy!" said Shaun, trying to impress Rachel "but not here."

"Why not?" asked Rachel.

"Not in public" said Shaun. "Chandra's watching." Rachel looked across and saw that Chandra was, in fact watching them.

*Let's give her something tom watch, then* 'pathed Rachel to Shaun. Shaun suddenly recoiled. Did he just imagine it? Rachel looked at her now empty tea cup, and using telekinesis, made it rise in the air by about six inches. Shaun suddenly made a grab for the cup before Chandra had a chance to see it.

"What you said on telly was spot on" said Rachel. "And you are not alone. I don't just mean me. There are others."

"Can you help me?" asked Shaun.

"Of course!" said Rachel, taking Shaun's hand. "But not here. What about your gran's house?"

"I'd have to ask Brian first" said Shaun.

"I'm sure it'll be okay" said Rachel, pushing her chest towards Shaun. Shaun seemed mesmerised by her cleavage. "Please?"

"Okay" said Shaun, as he got out of his chair and made his way into the kitchen to get his coat. He turned to Chandra as he made his way towards the door. "I'm knocking off early, Chan. You'll be okay, won't you?" Chandra looked exasperated as she saw Shaun leave the restaurant with Rachel in tow.

Trust our instincts. There's a pattern and a plan. Ed had been listening to such things since Elizabeth went missing after the television show, and the fact that she'd got a message back to the Tomorrow People didn't do much to reassure him. He'd decided, without the knowledge of the Tomorrow People, to a little bit of investigating of his own.

"I've come to see your boss" said Ed to Chandra, who was clearly at the end of her tether, being left alone, aside from the kitchen staff, just when things began to get busy.

"You and me both" said Chandra. "Is this a complaint?"

"No, not exactly" replied Ed

"Business?" asked Chandra.

"I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind" said Ed.

"Okay, just take a table, and I'll phone him when I get a chance" said Chandra. Ed took a seat at a table, and Chandra brought him a drink. People drifted in quickly, keeping Chandra on her toes. It became obvious to him that Chandra wasn't going to get her chance to speak to her boss. He was about to give in and go home when something happened to change his mind. The door opened, and two twentysomethings came through the door.

"Stacey! William! Am I glad to see you guys" said Chandra. "They've left me alone again!"

"What is it this time?" asked William.

"Don't ask me" said Chandra, as Stacey and William took off their coats. "Something about that old house. There's something strange going on there if you ask me. I've a good mind to go round there and quit right now!"

"Chandra! You've only got a couple of weeks to go" said Stacey. "Listen, why don't you go and see them. Have a word. You'll feel better, I'm sure."

"Okay" said Chandra, as she collected her jacket and put it on. "But I'm making no promises. I mean look at me, just look at me. I'm supposed to be the goddam accountant. How's this accountancy? Oh, before I forget, there's a guy at table 11 come to see Brian. If he shows before I see him, let him know." And with that, Chandra opened the door and left. Stacey looked round and saw Ed at the table.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" said Stacey, noticing that Ed was quickly draining his drink.

"Not just now, Love" said Ed, getting to his feet and following Chandra out of the restaurant.

Ed drove out of the town centre, following Chandra in her black Toyota, finally reaching a tree-lined avenue populated by gardened Victorian houses. He watched Chandra park up, and drove past her, and turned left, parking just out of sight.

He got out of his car and locked it before walking to the corner and looking around. He saw Chandra cross the road and walk up the path of one of the houses in the middle of the row.

Inside the house, Julie saw Chandra through the window. "Hey! Someone's coming!" she said.

"What do you mean" said Brian.

"There's a woman walking up the path!" said Julie.

Shaun pushed past Julie and looked through the window. "It's Chandra" said Shaun.

"That's okay" said Brian. Elizabeth, Rachel and Julie ran into the hallway. Elizabeth tried to open the door without success. "You won't open the door. Not without my key" said Brian as he approached.

On the other side of the door, Chandra knocked. "She's knocking" said Shaun.

"Let her knock. She's not getting in" said Brian.

Chandra pushed the letterbox open and peered in. All she saw was the apparently empty hallway. "Brian, Shaun, I know you're in there" said Chandra through the letterbox.

"Chandra, get help!" shouted Elizabeth at the door. Chandra heard nothing.

"Shout as loud as you like. She can't hear you." Said Brian.

Chandra heard nothing. "Brian, I'm not impressed, leaving me to run your two-bit diner" said Chandra angrily. "I'm the accountant, for crying out loud, not a waitress. Well, you know something? I quit! You hear me? I quit. Like you English are so fond of saying, you can stick your rotten job up your ass! Don't expect me at work tomorrow!" And with that, she turned and marched down the path.

On this, Julie lost control. She pushed past everybody in her way and began to beat at the door, shouting out in the hope that Chandra could hear her.

Brian saw red. During her stay, Julie had done her best to be a thorn in Brian's side, and this was too much. He grabbed her by the upper arm and opened the door. "If you want to go out then maybe you should!" The open door revealed the full terror of Hyperspace before Brian hurled Julie into the void. Shocked, Elizabeth ran into the front room. Alone, she jaunted away. Brian followed her, only to be puzzled by the fact that she had disappeared.

When Elizabeth rematerialised, she found herself in the attic. She could hear the commotion downstairs caused by her sudden disappearance, and the raised voice of Brian, in particular, after Julie's ejection. This gave Elizabeth a numb sensation. She looked round and saw the window. She approached the window and looked out, wiping the years of grime off the glass with her hand. From the window, instead of the void of Hyperspace, she could see into the real world of normal space, and in the street, she could see Chandra walking towards her car. Elizabeth considered this. If she could see Chandra, perhaps Chandra could hear her.

Elizabeth forced the window open. "Chandra! Chandra!" she called. Chandra stopped for a second. Did somebody call out her name? She looked around. Nobody. Must have imagined it. But Chandra didn't imagine it, and one other person knew it; Ed was standing down the street and had seen everything that had gone on, and had heard and recognised Elizabeth's voice. This was all he needed. He ran past Chandra, and hammered on the door. Chandra watched in amazement as he began to shoulder charge the door.

"Hey fella! What are you doing?" said Chandra. Ed continued until finally, the door gave way. "What do you think you're doing?" continued Chandra as Ed entered the house. "That's breaking and entering. You can't do that!" Chandra followed Ed into the house.

"Liz!" Ed called. "Liz, where are you?" No reply. The house was empty. He looked in every room on the ground floor, with Chandra following in protest. He went upstairs, and found himself facing a sheet of energy.

"What the hell is that?" asked Chandra. Ed didn't respond. Without looking at Chandra, he reached into his jacket pocket and removed his mobile phone. He dialled.

"John? Ed. Can you home in on my transmitter band?" said Ed into the phone. "Right, well get over here now." Before he could replace his phone, John jaunted in. "What do you make of that?" Chandra was speechless with shock.

"Ed, you should have made sure the coast was clear before . . ." said John, referring to Chandra before being interrupted by Ed.

"Never mind that now. I think Elizabeth's behind it. What is it?" said Ed. John approached the energy sheet. He reached out to touch the sheet, and was instantly repelled by it.

"it looks like a hyperspatial membrane" said John.

"A hyper . . .?" said Ed.

"It's a projection of Hyperspace into real space. Without the membrane, real space would be sucked into hyperspace. There must be an energy source here somewhere."

"Never mind that" said Ed. "I just need to get Elizabeth back."

"This is definitely the key to it. Let's get back to the Lab and run this by TIM" said John. John jaunted back to the lab, to be followed a few split seconds later by Ed. However, seeing John dematerialise alerted Chandra. As Ed began to dematerialise, she made a grab for him, before they both disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John materialised on the jaunting pad, and walked towards Carol and Janice, who were seated around the table with Lyndon and Anthony. John looked back at the jaunting pad before speaking.

"TIM, what's going on here?" asked John. "Where's Ed? Why hasn't he followed my jaunt?"

"His return has been compromised by something, John. I will try to boost power to his matter transmitter" said TIM. A few anxious seconds passed before Ed finally appeared on the jaunting pad with Chandra clinging onto him. "It appears, Ed, that you have a passenger." Chandra's breathing immediately became heavier and more irregular as her knees began to buckle. Ed held onto her to prevent her from falling. John could see immediately that the trauma of the matter transmission had caused Chandra to have a panic attack.

"Quick, TIM, a brown paper bag, please" said John. The bag appeared on the table. John took it and joined in assisting Ed while fixing the bag around Chandra's nose and mouth. "Take it easy, now. Just breathe slowly in and out." Ed and John led her carefully to join the others by the table. "A glass of water, please, TIM" asked John, just as a glass of water appeared on the table.

"What happened to her?" asked Carol.

"Probably the shock of the matter transmission coupled with the delay in coming through prompted a panic attack" said John.

"So how come I'm okay?" asked Ed.

"You were expecting to be transported" explained TIM. "That came as a completely unexpected surprise to this young lady."

"Here you are, love" said Janice, offering Chandra the glass of water, noticing that Chandra had begun to recover.

"Thanks, you're very kind" said Chandra.

"Are you American?" asked Lyndon.

"Yes" replied Chandra as she sipped the water, slowly becoming herself again. "Third generation Louisville, Kentucky."

"Have you two just come back from America?" asked Anthony, addressing John and Ed, indicating Chandra.

"Don't be silly" said Carol. "It's Chandra isn't it? Chandra from Din Dins. I remember you."

"How do you know my name?" asked Chandra.

"It was on your name badge" replied Carol. "I remember."

"Then you must have one hell of a memory" said Chandra.

"Yes I have" replied Carol, looking at John. "And it's improving all the time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said TIM, "but I have a message coming in from Elizabeth. She seems very upset."

"Okay, TIM, put it on audio so that we can all hear please" said John. "Carol, Anthony, Lyndon, over here please and link." They joined John at the telepathy table and linked.

"What are they doing?" asked Chandra.

"It's a bit hard to explain right now" said Janice. "Just let them get on with it."

*Elizabeth, are you reading me?* 'pathed John.

*Yes John, but you're very faint* came the reply. *John, it's Julie. She's been thrown into Hyperspace.*

*Hyperspace? How?* 'pathed Carol.

*I – I'm not sure* 'pathed Elizabeth. *It was Brian, from the restaurant. He threw her into Hyperspace!*

*Then we'll have to act fast* 'pathed John. *Hyperspace is no place for anyone unprotected, let alone a Sap. How's Rachel?*

*Rachel's fine.* 'pathed Elizabeth, to John's relief, just as Elizabeth's signal faded.

*Helen, we've got a situation* 'pathed John before the link could be broken. *We need you here sharpish.*

"Did she say Brian?" asked Chandra. "Brian Robinson?"

"Yes" said Carol. "Brian from the restaurant."

"And who was that on the radio? That was radio wasn't it?" asked Chandra.

"No, not radio. I'll explain later" said Carol, a little distracted by the news about Julie. "Elizabeth's our friend."

Just then Helen appeared on the jaunting pad. Chandra stared, open-mouthed. "So what's the emergency?" asked Helen.

"It's Julie. She's in Hyperspace" said John hurriedly.

"Hyperspace?" said Helen. "How did she get in Hyperspace? She's a Sap?"

"No time to explain right now" said John. "Anthony, Helen, Lyndon, time to get suited up. We're on a rescue mission." The four of them began to ascend the staircase to the equipment room. Carol stood up and joined them. "Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" said John.

"To change into an AE suit of course" replied Carol.

"Oh no, no, not this time" said John. "You're on sick leave."

"But John I feel fine" protested Carol. "And Julie is _my_ friend!"

"I realise that, and I sympathise, I really do. But you're not a hundred percent yet, are you?" said John.

"Close enough!" said Carol.

"I still think it's better if you stay put" said John.

"You can't stop me!" said Carol.

"TIM, lock Carol's jaunting band please, and secure it to her wrist" said John. Carol gave an alarmed yelp as her jaunting band fastened itself to her wrist. She pulled at the band, but it was no good.

"John, this is not fair!" protested Carol as John, Helen, Anthony and Lyndon proceeded up the stairs. "TIM, please unlock my jaunting band."

"I happen to agree with John" said TIM, making Chandra look round for the source of the voice.

"Not nice is it?" said Janice. "Being left behind." Carol did not reply. Chandra looked around.

"Are we on a space ship?" asked Chandra.

"No, we're definitely on Earth" said Ed.

"Where, exactly?" asked Chandra.

"Now's not the time" said Ed. "Maybe later."

"It's always later!" said Chandra. "Who are you? Are you . . . aliens?"

"No, not aliens. We're the Tomorrow People" said Carol. "The next step on the human evolutionary ladder."

"The next step?" asked Chandra. "You look normal to me. Wait a minute! Shaun said something like that on TV! You mean he's . . ."

"Probably" said Carol, "but we don't really know him."

"So you're all the Tomorrow People?" asked Chandra.

"No, not all of us" said Ed. "Carol's a Tomorrow Person, but Janice and I are normal, like you."

"And how are you different?" asked Chandra.

"You'll find out later, I'm sure" said Carol.

"I saw that woman . . ." said Chandra pointing at the jaunting pad.

"Helen" said Janice.

"I saw Helen just appear out of thin air over there" said Chandra.

"It's called jaunting" said Janice. "Tomorrow People can jaunt. It's a way of getting around fast."

"Are you two sisters?" asked Chandra, noticing the resemblance.

"Yes" said Janice.

"Is that even possible? I mean you're a Tomorrow Person" said Chandra, referring to Carol, "and you're not" referring to Janice.

"Carol and Janice are just as human as each other" explained TIM.

"And that voice?" asked Chandra.

"That's TIM" said Ed. "The computer."

"Do Apple know about TIM?" joked Chandra, as John, Helen, Lyndon and Anthony came down the stairs dressed in AE suits, carrying life detectors.

"Okay, we've got no time to lose" said John as the four of them made their way to the jaunting pad.

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Ed. "It'll only take me a minute to get a suit on, and many hands make light work."

"Probably best not to, Ed, but thanks" said John. "We're more agile than you, and in Hyperspace, agility is key."

"I have calculated the most likely coordinates for you" said TIM. "I will jaunt each of you to a separate sector and give you each five minutes before I move you on." With that the four jaunted off into Hyperspace.

"Is that jaunting?" asked Chandra.

"Yes" said Carol.

"Did I jaunt here?" asked Chandra.

"No" said Ed. "You came in with me. I'm wearing a matter transporter."

"So you beamed me up?" asked Chandra.

"If you like" laughed Ed.

"This . . . Julie . . . is that her name? Is she in some kind of danger?"

"She's in Hyperspace" said Carol. "If we don't find her, she'll be torn apart."

"How awful" said Chandra. "And is Julie a Tomorrow person?"

"No" said Carol.

"And what is Hyperspace?" asked Chandra.

"It's a subuniverse. We pass through it when we jaunt" explained Carol.

"And normal people don't pass through it because we don't jaunt?" asked Chandra.

"Not usually" said Carol.

"Normal people don't do that" said Janice.

Chandra paused for a moment and thought about the predicament she was in. She had been transported without her knowledge to this place. Not forcibly, but certainly not by request. Not a space ship populated by aliens, but certainly as alien as anything she'd seen on television or at the cinema. Would she be free to leave?

"Am I a prisoner?" asked Chandra.

"No, of course not!" said TIM. "You can go whenever you want. It's just that we have to keep the location of the Lab secret."

"We'd be happy to give you a lift home if you want" said Janice.

"But not just yet" said Carol. "We're in the middle of a crisis."

"House meeting! Now!" demanded Brian. Without a word, Rachel and Shaun were frogmarched by Brian into the front room where they sat. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I . . . I don't know" said Rachel.

"I definitely saw her come in here" insisted Brian

"Perhaps she pushed by you without you noticing" said Rachel.

"I think I'd have noticed" said Brian.

"You know what you've done? You've killed her!" protested Rachel. "There's no way she could survive in Hy . . ." she pulled back before indicating how much she knew.

"How many of you are there?" demanded Brian.

"Aside from me and Shaun, nobody" said Rachel.

"What about Elizabeth?" asked Brian.

"No" said Rachel. "And neither was Julie."

"I know about Julie. Waste of time. But Elizabeth, she's different. Even I can tell" said Brian.

*Elizabeth, you're needed* 'pathed Rachel. Shaun immediately looked at Rachel, and she suddenly realised that she may have revealed Elizabeth to Shaun. Elizabeth immediately walked through the door.

"Where were you?" barked Brian.

"I was . . . you know" said Elizabeth.

"Never mind that now" said Brian. "Just sit down. I strongly suspect you know more than you're letting on."

"I don't know what you mean" said Elizabeth.

"Don't give me that" said Brian bearing down on her.

"Steady on Brian" said Shaun, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Shut it!" yelled Brian at his brother before turning again to Elizabeth. "You're a telepath, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not! Don't be ridiculous!" protested Elizabeth.

Brian turned to Rachel. "I know you're one, aren't you?" said Brian.

"I might be" said Rachel.

"Might be? Might be? What's that supposed to mean?" said Brian, angrily.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" said Rachel, refusing to be intimidated.

"And what's that supposed to mean" replied Brian.

"That would be telling" replied Rachel. This left Brian dumfounded. He walked out of the room in frustration, talking as he went.

"Okay, have it your own way" said Brian. "But you don't get out of here without a bit of cooperation. I've got work to do." And with that, he left the house.

"He doesn't understand" said Shaun, turning to Elizabeth. "He doesn't mean it. You are a telepath, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not" replied Elizabeth.

"Are you sure, I mean, you might be and not realise" said Shaun.

"Look, stupid, if Elizabeth says she's not a telepath, then she's not a telepath!" yelled Rachel.

"Rachel!" protested Elizabeth. "Rachel didn't mean it" Elizabeth said to Shaun. "Shaun, are you quite okay? You look very pale." Shaun had begun to sway from side to side, and his eyes had rolled back into his head. Elizabeth's questions had been greeted only by grunts. "Oh good grief, he's breaking out! Quick, lie him on the settee!" Rachel and Elizabeth helped Shaun onto the settee and lay him down.

"I thought he'd already broken out" said Rachel.

"Obviously not" replied Elizabeth, shortly.

"I don't understand. He's shown abilities well past break out point" said Rachel.

"I don't understand either" said Elizabeth. She placed her hands on his face. "His mind's a confusion, like he's on the point of breakout."

"Looks like he's becoming more lucid" said Rachel. "Are you all right Shaun?"

"What . . .what's happening to me?" said Shaun.

"It's okay" said Elizabeth. "You're changing. You're becoming like us."

"You mean telepathic? So you are a telepath?" asked Shaun.

"More than telepathic" said Rachel.

"But we'll elaborate when you feel better" said Elizabeth, worried that Rachel may be telling Shaun too much too early. "Now Shaun, I want you to do something for me. Imagine a wall, a tall wall made of red brick. Now go up to it and touch the bricks. Place your ear against the bricks. What can you hear?"

"I can hear you Liz. On the other side of the wall" said Shaun. Elizabeth and Rachel looked at each other.

"Good" said Elizabeth. "Now I want you to concentrate on my voice" Elizabeth stopped speaking.

*Shaun, listen to me. Listen to me very carefully.* 'pathed Elizabeth. *Can you hear me?*

*Yes* 'pathed Shaun.

*Shaun, I want you to listen to my voice. Listen to the sound of my voice coming through the wall* 'pathed Elizabeth. *I want you to reach me through the wall. Scrape the pointing away. Scratch away at the mortar, pull the bricks away until you see me.*

Shaun imagined his fingers scraping at the wall, gradually pulling it apart until the bricks gave way. *I can see you, Liz!* 'pathed Shaun, but as quickly had Elizabeth's image in his head had been revealed, the bricks in his imagined wall began to reform until finally the barrier had completed itself.

*Shaun, can you hear me?* 'pathed Elizabeth, but it was no good. Shaun could not pick up her transmissions.

"I don't understand" said Elizabeth. "It's as if he's started to break out, but something's pushed him back in again. I've never heard of anything like that happening before." Shaun began to regain his composure. "Shaun. Do you know what just happened?"

"Yes" said Shaun.

"Has this happened before" asked Rachel. Shaun nodded his head.

"Well I just don't understand it" said Elizabeth. "Something's stopping him from breaking out properly."

"Do you think he's being drugged?" asked Rachel.

"I don't take drugs!" protested Shaun.

"No, not drugs drugs" said Rachel. "I mean, you might be being drugged without you knowing."

"Who'd drug me?" asked Shaun. "You don't mean Brian! No, no, no! Brian's my brother! He wouldn't harm me!"

"Nobody said he would" said Elizabeth. "Now don't upset yourself." Shaun relaxed, swung his legs round and reclined in the chair. Elizabeth noticed a change in his telepathic ability.

*I don't think he can pick up on our thoughts right now* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*Do you think he's been drugged?* 'pathed Rachel.

*No, I'm sure it's not drugs. I'm familiar with attenuating drugs, and there are no signs of that. No, it's got to be something else. Something in this house. Probably the same thing that's keeping the house in Hyperspace, and if it is, it's starting to break down fast.*

*So what do we do next?* 'pathed Rachel.

*We find out what it is, and where it is and how to switch it off* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*How?* 'pathed Rachel.

*Get it out of Shaun. That'll be your job* 'pathed Elizabeth

*My job? What do you mean, my job? How am I expected to get that out of him?* 'pathed Rachel.

*Use your imagination* 'pathed Elizabeth. *He's a man, isn't he?*

In the Lab, Chandra had been made welcome by Carol, Janice and Ed, and to their surprise, had accepted their explanation of the nature of the Tomorrow People without much question.

"So you can't kill?" asked Chandra. "I can see how that'd be a good thing."

"And there are more people like us all over the world. It's just that not all of them realise it yet" said Carol. "They've not broken out yet."

"Broken out? What's that?" asked Chandra.

"It's a change. It usually happens in early to mid teens" explained Carol, "but in a lot of cases recently, for reasons that I don't want to go into, it can happen well into adulthood."

"What else do you do, I mean except for the telepathy?"asked Chandra.

"There's Jaunting" said Carol. "A kind of teleportation."

"Wait a minute" said Chandra, "I was beamed up with Ed. How did that happen? I'm no telepath, and Ed said he was normal."

"I used a matter transmitter controlled by TIM, remember" said Ed. "John jaunted in naturally."

"Oh, of course" said Chandra, remembering.

"Carol, I need to interrupt you. I have made contact with Lyndon" said TIM.

"Thank you TIM. Could you please put it on audio for the others?" said Carol as she seated herself at the telepathy table and placed her hands on it.

*Auntie Carol, there's something here. It looks like a space ship* 'pathed Lyndon.

*Are you sure, Lyndon?* 'pathed Carol. "There shouldn't be anything like that in Hyperspace.*

*It definitely looks like a space ship* 'pathed Lyndon.

*It must be an illusion, Lyndon* 'pathed Carol. *It's easy to get confused in Hyperspace.*

*It's definitely a space ship* 'pathed Lyndon. *Listen, I've got my phone with me. I'll send you a photograph.*

"I have received Lyndon's photograph" said TIM.

"Okay, put it on the viewscreen please TIM" said Carol. The viewscreen began to blink into life as TIM struggled to receive and compile the photograph sent from Lyndon's phone. Eventually, the image cleared. "Oh no!" cried Carol as she saw the image for the first time.

*Lyndon, get back here now!* 'pathed Carol. There was no reply. *Lyndon, did you hear me? Get back here now!* There was still no reply. *John, Helen, Anthony, return to the Lab immediately!*

*What's the problem, Carol?* 'pathed John.

*I can't raise Lyndon* 'pathed Carol.

"Is my son in danger?" asked Janice, but Carol was concentrating on her friends in Hyperspace too deeply to be distracted. "I said is my son . . ."

"Janice, please! Not now" said Carol, visibly shaken.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Julie awoke to find herself within a restricted tube-like structure. It was dark and she couldn't see. As she reached outwards, she could feel bars. Then the tube was lifted away. At first, she was blinded by the light as her eyes had to adjust to the ambient light levels. She immediately heard a male voice.

"Heads up, kiddo, we've got company" said the voice, belonging to an unfamiliar young man in a cage similar to the one she was in. In another cage was a young blonde girl, more familiar.

"Cally? Is that you Cally?" asked Julie. The girl was Carol, but not the one she had dined with earlier that week. This one was much younger. Carol turned to see Julie.

"Jools? You . . . you look older? What happened?" asked Carol. Julie felt confused. She rubbed her eyes, convinced she'd been dreaming.

"Me? What about you?" asked Julie. "You're a kid!"

"I'm sixteen!" protested Carol. "And I'm the same age as you – at least I should be."

"If you're sixteen," said the young man to Julie "you must have slept a few years."

"Oh, shut up Ginge, you're not helping!" said Carol. "How did you get here?"

"I was thrown into the swirls by Brian. I don't think you know him. I think Elizabeth called it hyper – something" said Julie.

"Hyperspace" said Carol.

"That's it. Hyperspace. Then the next thing I remember is waking up here" said Julie. She was aware of something on her head. She lifted her hand to touch it, but pulled it away when she received a shock. "Oww! What's this? You've got one too. But you haven't, er, Ginge is it?"

"That's me love. Don't need one, apparently" said Ginge.

"Ginge is a Sap" said Carol. "He's not telepathic."

"Telepathic? You mean you . . . not you as well. Liz said you weren't" said Julie.

"As well as who?" asked Carol.

"That boy Shaun, and your friend Elizabeth" said Julie.

"I don't know anybody called Elizabeth" said Carol.

"You know Elizabeth? John's friend. You know John and Helen?"

"John and Helen? I know a John" said Carol, trying to make sense of the situation. "We must still be in Hyperspace! We must have drifted into the future!"

"Now I know I am dreaming" said Julie.

"No honestly," said Carol "for me now, the year is 1973. I'm sure you must come from at least thirty years on from then."

"And then some more" said Ginge. Julie did not appreciate this comment.

"They must have made Peter take us into your time. But why?" said Carol.

"Who?" asked Julie. "Who's Peter?"

"Peter's a Time Guardian. Rabowski and Jedikiah must have forced him to use the Time Key to take us to your time." Said Carol.

"This is far too surreal" said Julie. "Only last week, we met up for the first time since we were . . . well, your age I suppose, and now . . ."

"So I must get off this ship eventually?" said Carol. "That's a comfort." Just then, a door slid open and in stepped a large metallic android carrying a small blond boy, a uniformed man with a moustache and a bearded man. Copin, the android, placed the boy, Peter, who appeared to be fatigued, on a platform, while the uniformed man, Rabowski, operated a switch on the wall, lowering a cage over the boy.

"I see our new guest is awake" said Jedikiah, referring to Julie.

"Let me go immediately, and get this thing off my head" protested Julie.

"What? And have you popping off into the ether? I don't think so" said Rabowski.

"Julie's not a telepath" said Carol.

"What?" asked Rabowski.

"Julie's not a telepath" repeated Carol. "So you can take that band off her head."

"That's right Napoleon" said Ginge. "One of us!"

"Is that so?" asked Rabowski. Julie nodded her head. "A proper human. Like me? Well that's encouraging. You know , I always dreamed of this. The rise of _Homo sapiens. _We could repopulate the world."

"Not with me, you wont!" said Julie. Rabowski laughed. "Now get this thing off my head!"

"Certainly, my dear" said Rabowski.

"No!" retorted Jedikiah. "Don't trust her. I know these Tomorrow People. They cannot be trusted."

"She's not a Tomorrow Person!" said Carol.

"You see how they lie?" said Jedikiah, grandstanding. "The silencer band stays! Copin, come!" The door slid open and Jedikiah stepped through, followed by Copin, reluctantly followed by Rabowski.

"I give the orders round here!" protested Rabowski. "This is still my ship!" The door closed behind them.

"So this is Peter, is it?" asked Julie.

"Yes" said Carol.

"Very young, isn't he" said Julie.

"He's a lot older than he looks" said Carol.

"I am here, you know!" protested Peter. "Something's not right here."

"What's that, Sunshine?" asked Ginge.

"I'm not sure. It's just a feeling" said Peter.

"Well, I have some encouraging news" said Carol. "Julie met up with me. In the future! You know what that means don't you? It means I get out of here. And if I get out, then you and Ginge probably do too!"

"Stop it!" shouted Peter.

"What?" said Carol.

"Stop it!" said Peter. "That's it! It's you" Peter said pointing at Julie.

"Me?" said Julie.

"Yes, you!" said Peter. "You shouldn't be here!"

"You won't get any argument from me on that subject" said Julie.

"No, I mean you shouldn't be here. It's wrong. It's an anomaly" said Peter.

"I can't see anything wrong" said Carol.

"You've not been trained like me" said Peter. "Your friend shouldn't be here. She was never meant to have been. The Laws of Time have been broken."

"Oh dear," said Carol, "what can we do?"

"What you know, you mustn't tell Carol" said Peter to Julie. "You haven't told Carol anything about your own time, have you?"

"Only that I met up with Carol and her friends last week" said Julie. "Was that wrong?"

"Your present or immediate past is the future to Carol. If you tell her about her future, even the most trivial of items, it may affect her future and your present" explained Peter.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ginge.

"You'll have to forget anything Julie tells you" said Peter.

"Julie mentioned my friend John" said Carol. "Do I have to forget him?"

"No," said Peter.

"And what about Elizabeth and Helen?" asked Carol. "I don't know them now, but Julie says we will be friends in the future."

"You will have to forget about them. You will get to know them in the future, but for now you must forget them" said Peter. He furrowed his brow. "Something's still not right. The time continuum is still disturbed. But why? What's going on?"

Shaun sat on the settee in the front room, watching the television. Rachel entered and sat next to him.

"What are you watching?" asked Rachel.

"Cricket" answered Shaun.

"Oh" replied Rachel. "I don't understand cricket. My dad likes it though. Who's playing?"

"England and Sri Lanka" replied Shaun.

"Oh" replied Rachel. "Which one's which?"

"Even you should know which one's which!" said Shaun.

Rachel paused for a moment before speaking. "So who's winning?"

"It's hard to say" said Shaun. Rachel casually swung her legs onto the settee and rested her feet on Shaun's lap, much to his amazement.

"You don't mind, do you? My legs are aching" said Rachel.

"No, not at all" said Shaun, nervously.

"It's nice to get away from Liz sometimes" said Rachel. "She can be a bit of a mother hen. I don't think she understands young people like us. You understand me , don't you Shaun?"

"Yeah" said Shaun, trying not to look at Rachel.

"You're quite handsome, aren't you" said Rachel. Shaun felt uncomfortable. After a pause, Rachel spoke again. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

"No" replied Shaun.

"I thought girls would be queuing up for you" said Rachel. "What about that American girl?"

"Chandra? She's far too old for me!" said Shaun, still not daring to look at Rachel.

"She's very pretty" said Rachel. "Don't you think she's pretty?"

"She's okay I suppose" said Shaun.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" asked Rachel.

"You're okay" replied Shaun.

"Just okay?" said Rachel. "Do you think I've got nice legs?"

"Rachel!" protested Shaun, embarrassed. "I'm trying to watch the cricket!"

"You're not even looking! Look at my legs!" said Rachel. Shaun uncomfortably glanced at Rachel's legs.

"Very nice" said Shaun.

"Who do you think is prettier? Me or Chandra?" asked Rachel.

"That's not for me to say" replied Shaun.

"Oh come on!" said Rachel, seductively, sitting up and positioning herself right next to Shaun. "I think you're very handsome." Shaun's face turned bright red. "I'm not too old for you, am I?"

"No, of course not" said Shaun, turning to look at Rachel for the first time.

"Is there anywhere we can go? I mean somewhere Elizabeth doesn't know about? I mean we wouldn't want her walking in on us. She wouldn't understand."

"Come with me" said Shaun, rising to his feet and taking Rachel's hand. He led her to a door at the back of a kitchen which led to a flight of stairs. Opening the door, he switched on the light before leading Rachel down the stairs. "Elizabeth would never think of looking down here."

"Looks like the new boy's coming round" said Ginge as Lyndon regained consciousness within his cage. "You okay sunshine?"

"Yes, I think so" said Lyndon, getting to his feet. Looking round, he saw Julie in her cage. "Are you okay Julie?"

"Yes" said Julie. "Reasonable under the circumstances. By the way, don't touch that band on your head"

Regaining his focus, Lyndon looked round and saw a youthful looking Carol. "Auntie Carol, is that you?"

"Sorry, I don't think I know you. What did you call me" said Carol, puzzled.

"Auntie Carol" said Lyndon. "You are Auntie Carol aren't you? You look so young."

"Janice's boy" explained Julie. Her comment only confused the situation.

"Julie, Janice is only five!" whispered Carol.

"You're missing the point" said Peter. "Janice is five in your time, but in Julie's time, she is his mother. We're not parked in 1973 anymore."

"So now I have a nephew who's nearly my age whose mother is my five year old sister?" said Carol, struggling to take it all in.

"This is not good" said Peter. "There are definitely some temporal anomalies here."

"What kind?" asked Carol.

"I don't know" said Peter, "but I'm sure we shouldn't all be here like this."

"Where's my AE suit?" asked Lyndon looking down at his attire. "And what have they dressed me in. It looks like I'm wearing pyjamas!"

"AE suit?" asked Carol. "You mean you're like me? A Tomorrow Person?" Lyndon nodded his head.

"Carol, you're making things worse" protested Peter, but Carol could not resist.

"What about Janice? What about your mum. Is she?" asked Carol. Peter shook his head in disgust.

"No, she's not" said Lyndon.

"But she's younger than me - a lot younger. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Auntie Carol. She's more of a wannabe" said Lyndon.

"Carol, I must protest" said Peter.

"What's your name?" asked Carol.

"Lyndon" said Lyndon. "Lyndon Carl Parry. Am I on the space ship?"

"Yes. Rabowski's ship" said Carol. "Although it increasingly looks like Jedikiah's well and truly in charge."

"Jedikiah!" said Lyndon.

"Yes. He's a sort of . . . " said Carol

"I know all about Jedikiah" sad Lyndon. "Is Jedikiah on this ship?"

"Yes" said Carol. How do you know about him?"

"Don't answer that!" warned Peter, but it was too late.

"We've met him before" said Lyndon.

"So what is he up to?" asked Carol. "I'd lay odds that he's behind these time disturbances."

"Why not ask him" suggested Ginge. "The bad guys can't resist spilling the beans about their plans just before they . . ."

"Before they what?" asked Carol.

"Nothing" said Ginge. "Forget I said anything.

"Before they kill you" said Julie. Just then, the door slid open and Jedikiah walked in.

"Right on cue" said Ginge.

Jedikiah glided into the room and looked directly at Lyndon. "So good of you to join the party" he said. Lyndon looked at him but failed to recognise him. "I am Jedikiah." Lyndon seemed confused.

"Jedikiah is a shape shifter" said Carol, realising that Lyndon had not recognised Jedikiah.

"What are you up to, big fella?" asked Ginge.

"All that will become apparent before too long" said Jedikiah.

"Okay, but for all we know, you might be about to top us all" said Ginge. "How about letting us in on it?"

"Very well," said Jedikiak, pacing around the cell. "I recently received a trans-temporal message from my future self."

"That must be what caused the temporal disturbance" said Peter.

"A message from my future self detailing my future, and in particular details of the treatment metered out to me by the likes of the Galactic Federation and in particular, the Tomorrow People" said Jedikiah before turning to Peter. "With the tale of one particular act of treachery by you! Well, my dear Peter, this is your chance to make amends. With your help, once I have final clearance from my future self, I will take my place on Earth and continue my fight to rid the world of the scourge of the Tomorrow People."

"You haven't heard from your future self for a while, have you?" asked Lyndon.

"I will when the time is right" said Jedikiah.

"No, you won't" said Lyndon.

"I refuse to get into a pointless argument with you, child" said Jedikiah, raising his voice.

"He's dead!" said Lyndon.

"What!" yelled Jedikiah.

"He's dead" replied Lyndon. "And I killed him!"

"Impossible!" yelled Jedikiah.

"But before he died, he became one of us" said Lyndon. Jedikiah was transfixed by this comment. "Jedikiah died a Tomorrow Person!"

"Enough of this insolence!" yelled Jedikiah, appearing strained by this sudden burst of information.

To everyone's amazement, Lyndon jaunted from his position in his cage to find himself standing directly behind Jedikiah. He reached and lifted the silencer band off his head and, unseen by Jedikiah, placed it crown-like on Jedikiah's head. Jedikiah wobbled on his feet, apparently paralysed. Lyndon stepped out of his way in time before his giant frame collapsed, lifeless on the floor.

"You've killed him!" said Julie.

"I don't think so" said Peter. "Technically, he was never alive, so you haven't killed him. But as well as that, the temporal disturbance has calmed by quite a lot."

"Okay, kid, you can let us out now" said Ginge. "There's a control panel on the wall." Lyndon took a few steps towards the panel before being stopped.

"No!" yelled Peter. "Don't do it!"

"Peter! What are you saying?" said Carol. "This is our big chance to escape!"

"Things are still not right. The disturbance patterns are still bad, and are likely to get worse if Lyndon lets us out" said Peter.

"Come on!" said Lyndon. "What am I to do?"

"What harm would it do?" asked Julie. "We already know Carol gets released,"

"What about me? There's no evidence that I get out of here" said Peter.

"You probably do" said Carol.

"Probably isn't good enough" replied Peter.

"It'll do for me" said Ginge.

"What about Rabowski. And Jedikiah" said Peter. "What becomes of them?"

"Who cares?" said Ginge.

"I just know that the disturbances say that Carol, Ginge and I should remain. It's a fixed point" said Peter.

"What if you go?" asked Julie.

"Then we won't be around to have an influence on what happens to Rabowski and Jedikiah. And if something wrong should happen . . . well, they say you can't unring a bell" said Peter.

"Okay, I'll do as you say, but you better be right" said Lyndon as he took the silencer band from Jedikiah's head and turned to Julie. He put his free hand through the bars of her cage. "Take my hand" he said. Julie took his hand, and the two of them dematerialised.

"What do you make of that?" asked Ginge.

"I just don't know what to think" said Carol. "I just thought they might at least have let us go."

Jedikiah silently raised himself to his full height and walked through the sliding doors without noticing that there were two empty cages.

"I know what's happened" said Peter. "The temporal disturbances have nearly gone now. Everything is as it should be. Everything is as it was before Jedikiah was contacted by his future self. Just one last thing left to do." With that, Peter touched the ring on his left hand, which emitted a just audible hum. "I'm sorry, friends" he said as Carol and Ginge passed out, and their memories of the events caused by the temporal disturbance were erased.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You know, Brian doesn't allow anyone down here. You're very privileged" said Shaun as Rachel took in her surroundings.

"What's under there?" asked Rachel, pointing at a large item under a tarpaulin.

"That's nothing" said Shaun, "Now come over here", taking Rachel's hand. However, her mood had changed. She was fascinated by what was hidden beneath the tarpaulin. She pulled her hand free.

"Not just now, Shaun. What is it?" said Rachel.

"I told you, it's nothing" said Shaun. "You're not going cold on me are you?" But Rachel was not listening. She was fascinated by what lay under the tarpaulin. She tried to 'path to Elizabeth, but her message didn't reach its destination. Instead it seemed to be drawn towards the tarpaulin and what lay under it. Rachel had to see what it was. She stepped towards it and picked up the end of the tarpaulin. "Hey, leave it alone!"

"I've got to see what it is, Shaun" said Rachel. "Help me!"

"I will not!" protested Shaun. "Brian wouldn't like it!" Rachel pulled at the tarpaulin, but it was too heavy. She put the end of the tarpaulin down and concentrated. Gradually, almost effortlessly, the tarpaulin slid away as Rachel used telekinesis to move it, revealing a technology Rachel had never seen before. "I told you not to touch it, didn't I?" Rachel looked at it in awe.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Rachel.

"Not really" said Shaun. "It belongs to Brian."

"Brian? I somehow doubt it" said Rachel.

"Well I suppose it belongs to him now" said Shaun. "The old man never came back for it. He just went out one day and never came back."

"What old man?" asked Rachel.

"I think he was some sort of eccentric millionaire. To look at him, you'd think he was just some old tramp, but he gave us the money to open the restaurant. He was a telepath, too. Said he could put me in touch with others like me" said Shaun.

Rachel thought for a minute. Could it be? No, too big a coincidence. "This old man, was he big, I mean really big. And hairy? And Irish?"

"Yes. Colm" said Shaun.

"Jedikiah!" said Rachel.

"No, Colm" said Shaun.

"Shaun, you've got to listen to me. This Colm, we've met him before. And the reason he's not been back is that he's dead" said Rachel. "But this is his machine. We have to switch it off, Shaun, and fast because whatever it's doing, it's not good." Rachel began to throw switches on the machine and turn dials in an effort to switch it off.

"What do you suppose it's for?" asked Shaun.

"Whatever it is, it's not good" said Rachel. "It probably explains a few things going on round here. Now keep throwing those switches." Rachel and Shaun frantically continued to try every switch in the control panels in front of them, until to their relief, eventually, the huge machine powered down.

*Elizabeth, do you read me?* 'pathed Rachel.

*Yes Rachel, where are you?* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*In the cellar* 'pathed Rachel. After a few seconds delay, Elizabeth materialised in the cellar, much to Shaun's amazement.

"We'll explain that to you in due course" Rachel said to Shaun. Rachel explained to Elizabeth about the machine and about what Shaun had told her.

"We'll have to get your Dad here" said Elizabeth. Let's link. Rachel and Elizabeth stood in the middle of the cellar and pressed their palms together.

*John, are you there?* 'pathed Elizabeth.

*Elizabeth! What a relief to hear from you!* 'pathed John. *How are things?*

*Getting better, Dad* 'pathed Rachel. *We've found another one of Jedikiah's contraptions.*

*Jedikiah! Okay, I'll get over there as quick as I can.* 'pathed John. Within seconds, John materialised in the cellar. Rachel pointed him in the direction of the machine, which he immediately began to examine.

"Yes, well it looks like this might be a portal generator" said John.

"A portal generator?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's probably what's keeping the house in hyperspace. That's why when Ed and I were here earlier, we couldn't find you. We were in Normal space and you were in Hyperspace" said John.

"And why was I able to see into Normal space form the attic?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well just look at it" said John. "It's falling apart!"

"Could this be the reason Shaun can't break out?" asked Rachel. "He's locked into a breakout cycle."

"Possibly" said John examining the equipment. "Yes, here's the inhibitor circuit. This thing has to be destroyed."

"Shaun, are you down there? Where are the women?" a voice came from above. It was Brian.

"You'd better go. Just . . . vanish" said Shaun, not quite understanding what he'd seen. John, Elizabeth and Rachel dematerialised, just as Brian appeared on the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" said Brian, noticing that the machine that John had described as a portal generator, was off. He was not happy. "What's wrong with that thing?" He marched towards it. "It's off! Did you switch it off?"

"No!" protested Shaun.

"Liar!" said Brian. "You switched it off. The women will escape!" Brian began to power-up the machine. "Now let's see what damage is done." Brian climbed the stairs, followed by Shaun. Walking through the cellar door and through to the hallway, they were met by John, Elizabeth and Rachel. John reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stun gun.

"Why don't you just go back down there and switch that infernal contraption off?" said John, pointing the gun at Brian.

"Easy fella!" said Brian, raising his hands. "Let's just talk about this, shall we."

"We'll talk after you do as you're told" said John.

"You're not going to use that thing, are you?" asked Brian. John had not noticed that Brian was edging closer and closer to him.

"I will if I have to" said John. "Just don't tempt me."

"Oh, I won't tempt you" said Brian. "That's an interesting weapon you have there." On that final comment, Brian put his finger behind the trigger of the gun, making it impossible for John to pull the trigger. This confused John. Brian took advantage of John's confusion and punched him to the ground. Brian picked up the gun and turned to Rachel. He grabbed her by the upper arm and ushered her towards the door. "Okay sweetheart, it's about time you got what's coming to you. Bloody trouble maker!"

"Owww!" said Rachel, feeling her arm being twisted up her back.

"Brian! Let go of her at once!" said Elizabeth. "You'll never get away with it. John was still reeling from Brian's punch.

"I've had enough of this one! Good riddance to bad rubbish" said Brian, as he opened the front door to the void of Hyperspace. The force was much weaker than before, as the machine in the cellar had been off. Brian pushed Rachel towards the door. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend, brother!"

"No!" cried Shaun, who launched himself at Brian. Shaun knocked the gun out of Brian's hand and Rachel fell to the floor. Brian made a grab to retrieve the gun. In an attempt to stop Brian, Shaun pushed Brian through the door into Hyperspace. Shaun stood at the threshold of the door and watched Brian float off.

"What's that?" said Rachel, watching Brian as he floated away. In the background, she could see what looked like a space ship in Hyperspace.

"It's Rabowski's ship" said John, getting to his feet. "When I left the Lab, Lyndon was on board."

"Lyndon? What was he doing?" asked Elizabeth.

"Long story" said John. "We were looking for Julie in Hyperspace."

*Carol, what's the latest on Lyndon?* 'pathed John.

*Lyndon's fine, John. We got him back just after you left. And we got Julie back too* 'pathed Carol.

*That's good, Carol, but now we've got another crisis. There's someone else stuck in Hyperspace!* 'pathed John.

*Oh dear* 'pathed Carol in reply. Just then, Rabowski's ship began to fade, and with it, Brian.

"What's happening?" asked Shaun, disturbed by what he saw.

"I'm not sure" said John, "but it looks like Rabowski's ship has gone back to the future, and your brother's been caught up in its wake." With that the house began to shake as the shockwaves from Rabowski's ship broke through.

"Come on, we'll have to shut off that machine!" said John. "While the portal's open, we're vulnerable!" John and Shaun ran down the stairs to the cellar, but it was too late. The machine had overheated and all its control circuits had become locked. "We have to get out of here now!" John fastened a matter transmitter band on Shaun's wrist.

*TIM, there's no time to lose. Get us back to the Lab right now please.* 'pathed John. And with that, John, Shaun Elizabeth and Rachel dematerialised seconds before the shockwave hit the house.

"Well it's all present and accounted for" said John. The trauma of what they had experienced had subsided, and everybody had been returned safely to the Lab.

"And we have learned something new and potentially valuable" said TIM. "Lyndon has retained his immunity to psycho-suppressive devices."

"Does that make me a superior _Homo superior_?" said Lyndon, joking.

"How are you going to explain your absence, Julie?" asked Helen.

"I'm not" said Julie.

"You can't just appear out of nowhere without any kind of explanation, can you?" said Carol.

"You can talk!" said Julie. "I'm going to keep them guessing. If it was good enough for Agatha Christie, it's good enough for me!"

"So how many of you are Tomorrow People?" asked Chandra.

"There's me, John, Carol, Anthony, Elizabeth, Lyndon, Rachel" said Helen.

"Don't forget Uncle Richard" said Lyndon.

"My brother" said Carol. "I suppose you'd call him a marginal."

"So he's somewhere between you and Janice?" said Chandra.

"There aren't many who'd describe Richard as normal" said Janice, joking.

"And what about you, Shaun?" asked Chandra.

"Me?" asked Shaun.

"Are you one of these Tomorrow People?" asked Chandra.

"P'raps" answered Shaun, still distracted by the loss of Brian. Carol could sense this. She walked towards him and sat next to him at the telepathy table and took his hands in hers.

"You're worried about Brian, aren't you?" said Carol. Shaun nodded his head without looking up. "I'm sure he's okay."

"It is possible that what you witnessed was Rabowski's ship being towed away by the Time Guardians" said TIM. "It is highly probable, therefore, that if Brian was caught in the wake of the ship, that he has washed up, so to speak, safely at some point in the future."

"Let's hope so" said Carol.

"Creepy guys" said Julie. "Those two on the space ship. You never told me."

"Told you what?" asked Carol.

"Why you disappeared. It was all because you were on that ship. You were on that ship with me, and the ginger biker guy" said Julie. Carol looked puzzled. She clearly remembered being held captive on Rabowski's ship with Ginge, but she didn't remember seeing Julie there. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember clearly enough, but I don't remember you being there" said Carol.

"Another one of your senior moments?" said John.

"There's nothing wrong with my memory. I remember everything, and I have never remembered Julie being there" protested Carol.

"Perhaps that boy did something" said Julie.

"Peter? He's far from just a boy" said Carol.

"I know, you said he was older than he looked" said Julie.

"It is possible that Peter did something to manipulate your memory in order to preserve the integrity of the time stream" said TIM.

"I wonder what Jedikiah was up to?" said Elizabeth. "I mean, getting involved with Brian and Shaun?"

"I can only speculate that he was trying to use his technology to bring his earlier self through to the present day" said TIM.

"I could well believe that" said John. "Jedikiah was nothing if not persistent."

"You know, I bet there are Tomorrow People all over the world" said Chandra.

"Definitely, I'd say" said Anthony.

"So there'll be some back home? In Louisville?" asked Chandra.

"We don't know anyone in Louisville" said Elizabeth, "but there must be some Tomorrow People over there who need a bit of help."

"Perhaps I could keep an eye out when I go back at the end of the month" suggested Chandra. "After all, they'd need some help from someone who knows what's going on."

"You mean you?" asked Rachel.

"Why not?" asked Chandra.

"Like they'd trust a Sap?" said Rachel.

"Oh, just say what's on your mind Rachel, why don't you" said Janice.

"I'm sorry Janice" said Rachel. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that not all Saps are as understanding as you, and if Chandra goes looking for Tomorrow People, they may get suspicious."

"I think I have the answer" said Carol, rummaging through her handbag producing a brooch.

"It's not another one of those crystals like you gave Lyndon, is it?" said Janice.

"No, nothing like that" said Carol. "The nearest translation to its true name is 'trust brooch'. It picks up on psychic aura and amplifies it. It acts as a signal to telepaths that the person wearing it is trustworthy, providing that the person wearing it is trustworthy, of course."

"But I'm not a telepath" said Chandra.

"Even non-telepaths exhibit a vestigial level of psychic ability" said TIM.

"Have you ever noticed that feeling when you think something's going to happen, and then it does, or you think someone's going to call and they do?" said Carol, pinning the brooch to Chandra's jacket. The other Tomorrow People reacted. They could see, thanks to the brooch, that Chandra was honest, dependable and trustworthy. "American Tomorrow People will know they can trust you."

"That's a lovely brooch" said Julie. "I've never seen one like that."

"Oh, I'd let you have one gladly" said Carol, "but I only have one."

"Oh, I don't mean like that one" said Julie. "I wouldn't want a crowd of telepaths following me round like the Pied Piper."

"Perhaps I could duplicate it without the psychic properties" said TIM. "Chandra, would you care to place the brooch on the table please?" Chandra took off the brooch and placed it on the table. The table became flooded with white light, which subsided to reveal the original brooch and the inert copy.

"Thank you, TIM" said John as he pinned the copy on Julie's jacket and the original on Chandra's jacket. "Well, all that remains now is to wish you good luck on your return home. Remember to keep in touch."

"Thank you, John" said Chandra. "And Shaun, I'm sure Brian will be okay. I'll miss you. I just hope you fill the vacancy quickly."

"Actually, I think we know someone who's looking for a job" said John. "Do you feel up to a bit of accountancy work Carol?"

"Me?" said Carol, not expecting this suggestion.

"Why not?" said John. "I'm sure you could reach an agreement with Shaun. And then there's the house?"

"House?" said Shaun.

"Once we've got rid of Jedikiah's calling card" said John.

"But . . ." said Shaun.

"After all, kidnap is a pretty serious offence" said John. "Perhaps you could offer her the house rent free?"

"Oh John, I'd have to pay some rent. It wouldn't seem right" said Carol.

"Okay Carol, that'd be between you and Shaun to sort out" said John. "So what do you say, Shaun? The prisons are getting very crowded these days."

"Okay, whatever you say" said Shaun reluctanty.

"And one more thing" said John. "We don't want you!"

"John!" said Carol.

"Good for you, John" said Ed.

"The Tomorrow People can't operate without mutual trust. Any distrust, real or imagined, would undermine everything. I'm sorry Shaun but we've all worked too hard to lose it" said John.

*Don't worry about what John says, Shaun* 'pathed Carol. *If you need help, I'm always here for you.*

*But what about John?* 'pathed Shaun.

*He's not my boss* 'pathed Carol. *You are!*


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chandra appeared, as John promised, outside the house. She looked round, wondering if anybody saw her materialise. Maybe a few nosey neighbours. She looked at the matter transmitter band on her wrist just in time to see it disappear. She turned and walked towards her car, then stopped and turned towards the house. Curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself walking up the pathway of the house before looking through the letter box. The house was a mess. Broken furniture, wallpaper ripped off the walls and carpets torn from the floorboards. If Carol is going to live here, she's going to be very busy decorating. Chandra walked back down the path and along the pavement. Before reaching her car, a young woman passed her and smiled at her. Was this coincidence or was it the effects of the trust brooch? Maybe the woman was a Tomorrow Person unknown to John and his friends. Maybe she hadn't broken out yet. Or maybe she was just naturally friendly. One thing was for certain and that was that she would certainly soon need to learn the difference if she was going to help future Tomorrow People in Kentucky.

Shaun stormed into the restaurant and walked straight into the kitchen, almost without seeing William and Stacey.

"Where have you been till this time?" asked Stacey.

"Don't ask" replied Shaun, sharply.

"He's in one of his moods" said Stacey to William.

"I am NOT in a mood" said Shaun, clearly in a mood.

"So what happened to Chandra?" asked William. "She left early. I think she was looking for you."

"She's taking the rest of the night off. She'll be back on Monday" explained Shaun, a little calmer. "Carol will be joining us on Monday too."

"Carol?" asked Stacey.

"Chandra's replacement. But she won't be doing any waitressing, so no slacking, okay" said Shaun.

"And where's Brian?" asked Stacey. Shaun stopped in his tracks and paused before speaking.

"Brian . . . Brian won't be back" said Shaun, as he walked through the swing door into the restaurant.

"My God! Where have you been" said Bob, relieved to see his wife for the first time in nearly a week.

"Just catching up with Carol, that's all" said Julie, relieved to be home. "I could do with a brew."

"Wait a minute" said Bob, "you can't get away with it that easily. Where have you been? We've been worried sick, me and Francesca."

"Well you needn't have been" protested Julie. "I'm home and I'm safe, aren't I?"

"Couldn't you have phoned?" asked Bob.

"My phone was out of charge" replied Julie.

"And doesn't Carol have a phone?" said Bob. "You know the Police found your car with the doors wide open, with your guitar on the back seat. Stewart was worried, you know."

"Oh come on, Bob. Stewart doesn't care about anyone but himself" said Julie, just as Francesca, Julie and Bob's daughter entered.

"Oh Mum, you're back!" said Francesca, tears of joy welling up in her eyes as she hugged Julie. "Where have you been?"

"That's what I'd like to know" interjected Bob.

"Change the record, Bob" said Julie, just as Francesca noticed Julie's brooch.

"Where did you get this?" asked Francesca. "It's new, isn't it?"

"It was . . . it was a gift from one of Carol's friends" said Julie. Francesca was fascinated by it.

"I saw someone wearing one just like it earlier today. A nice lady with an honest face" said Francesca. "It's beautiful. Just like this one, but hers had something about it. Something different about it." Francesca had almost forgotten her line of questioning.

"Francesca, you know I can't be drawn on where I've been don't you?" said Julie.

"Of course" said Francesca.

"And you know it could be a bit awkward to explain any further" said Julie.

"Absolutely" said Francesca.

"At some point in the future, I'll explain to you properly. You'll probably understand by then" said Julie.

Brian woke up in a strange room with white walls. Not walls of a building, but of something else. He got to his feet and proceeded to explore. He approached the doorway and was startled to find the door slide open. He walked through the doorway and found himself in what appeared to be a control room. A dashboard of what looked like touch panels met his gaze. In front of the dashboard was a large panoramic window. He approached and looked outside, but the details of the outside were difficult to make out in the darkness.

"A beauty, isn't she?" A voice came from behind him, startling him. The voice came from a young man, about the same age as him, dressed in a futuristic dark red suit. Brian spun on his heels to face the man. "I wasn't expecting anyone on board yet."

"Weren't you?" said Brian, nervously.

"I like to make an early start" said the man. "There's something tranquil about an empty ship on the eve of her maiden voyage." So he was on a ship. That established. Could this be the same ship he saw in Hyperspace? If it were the same ship, there must have been a time shift, placing Brian at some point earlier than the ship came from when he saw it.

"Those are strange clothes you're wearing" said the man.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Brian.

"Nothing, I suppose. Just that I've never seen any like those before" said the man. "Never mind, we'll both look like everybody else once we change into our uniforms."

"This is quite a ship" said Brian.

"Isn't she just!" said the man. "The world's first Hyperspace- worthy ship! Just imagine what we could achieve. Travel without limit."

Brian thought about what the man had said. Travel without limit. This ship could be his ticket home. "Could we travel through time?" asked Brian.

"Time? Nah, not time. Not without a time key and a Time Guardian to operate it." Said the man.

"Do you think we could get one?" asked Brian.

"You're a strange one" said the man. "You don't get a Time Guardian, the Time Guardians get you."

"Couldn't we persuade one to join us?" asked Brian.

"No chance. Incorruptible lot they are. The only way you'd get one of them on board would be to hit him over the head and lock him up in the brig, not that I'm suggesting we do that!" said the man. He looked at Brian closely. "You're not a telepath, are you?"

"No" said Brian. It occurred to him suddenly that, like his brother Shaun was in his own time, he was different.

"I've never met a non-telepath before" said the man. "I didn't think any existed. Well never mind, it doesn't make you a bad person." He tuned to Brian again with an enthusiastic look on his face. "Well, only one more visit from the Tomorrow People!"

"The Tomorrow People!" said the man. "You know the routine, don't you? You ask when the food synthesisers are going to be installed, and they say tomorrow. You ask when the showers in the crew quarters are going to be plumbed in and they say tomorrow. You ask when the engineers are going to come and balance the plasma motors and they say tomorrow. And so it goes on and on. I don't think it'll ever change. They're due in tomorrow to collect their equipment and get out at last." The man looked at the array of tools and test equipment that seemed to be littering the control room. He sat in front of a display screen, with his back to Brian. "Might as well pipe you aboard. Just give me a minute and I'll get the manifest up on this screen. By the way, I'm Rabowski."

"Funny that. So am I" said Brian, just before he picked up a heavy test instrument and beat the man to death.


End file.
